Suspenders
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: There are two things that turn Kurt on, one of them being suspenders. How lucky that his boyfriend just so happens to wear them on day... Klaine First smut fic.
1. Chapter 1

**In response to Darren's photo shoot and him wearing suspenders. **

***first smut fic***

**GLEE**

There were two things that drove Kurt completely crazy.

And by crazy, he meant completely turned him on.

Those two things were: when guys wore vests and suspenders.

Not at the same time, dear Lord no, but when a guy could successfully pull off one of these fashion trends off, they looked absolutely sexy and Kurt just wanted to jump their bones right then and there.

The first time Blaine wore a vest, this really close fitting silver one that made him just look delicious, Kurt almost had an orgasm right there. Holy Hell, that boy could pull off the vest look with flying colors.

The most unfair part of it all was that they weren't dating yet. This meant only looking, no touching for Kurt.

It drove him crazy.

When the thought of Blaine in that vest had mostly faded from Kurt's memory was when they finally started dating. Kurt almost wanted to suggest to Blaine that he wear a vest on one of their dates, but there wasn't much point. Blaine owned very little regular clothes. He mostly just wore the Dalton uniform or jeans and a white tee.

And of course he pulled that off in a sexy way.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for almost two months now. They were at the Hummel's home for Spring Break, because Blaine had insisted that he met Kurt's family.

The first impressions we quite well. His dad was of course protective of Kurt, but he and Blaine did get along very well. Blaine was so unstereotypically gay in so many ways, so we he was able to talk do Burt about sports and cars. It was actually cute to watch them talk about that sort of stuff.

"Blaine hurry up!" said Kurt. He was finishing up on his hair in front of his vanity mirror. He and Blaine were going to meet Mercedes and her boyfriend, that cute football player that Kurt had originally wanted to set her up with, for a movie.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Kurt turned around and stopped short. His breath had literally left his body. No real thoughts were going through his mind, which had been reduced to goo. The only thing running through his mind was, "_Holy Hell, Jesus, Mary and Joseph_."

"What is it?" asked Blaine. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"Good Lord," whispered Kurt.

Blaine was wearing a simple white v-neck shirt with his bright pink sunglasses tucked on the inside of the 'V', black skinny jeans and his hair was how Kurt preferred it: unstyled and curly.

That wasn't what had Kurt turning red and thinking the most dirty thoughts.

Blaine was wearing pink suspenders that matched his sunglasses.

Suspenders.

Pink suspenders.

And he was just standing in front of Kurt. He was sorta pulling on the suspenders unconsciously, sorta resting his thumbs inside them and leaning back. He looked completely at ease and completely sexy.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" Blaine actually looked a little concerned.

Kurt couldn't even think straight. He just crossed the room and pulled Blaine toward his body by his suspenders with force that he didn't even know he had.

Kurt and Blaine's lips collided with almost a violent force. Kurt snagged Blaine's bottom lip with his teeth as he worked his hands up and down Blaine's chest.

"Oh." Kurt had taken his lips off of Blaine for just a moment. "What is this sudden enthusiasm?"

Kurt didn't answer. His lips were back on Blaine's within a second. He started to push Blaine backwards until the back of Blaine's legs hit Kurt's bed and he felt backwards, Kurt tumbling after him. He had a firm grip on the suspenders.

"Fuck, Kurt," breathed Blaine. Kurt had dislodged his lips from Blaine's and was working on his neck. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Kurt had never actually been this aggressive before. Sure, he and Blaine had made out pretty intensely that had sent them both to cold showers, but Kurt was very tentative when it came to their physical relationship. He had never had one as intense. He wanted to do this right.

And yet here Kurt was, freaking _straddling _Blaine on his bed.

It was those damn suspenders.

Kurt had always been a sucker for a guy with good clothes. Especially when those clothes showed off everything good and holy about the body underneath.

"Ok, seriously, Kurt," Blaine breathed heavily. "I really want to know what the heck I did to make you jump my bones like this. I need to take note and make sure I do it more often."

Kurt broke for air. "Suspenders," he said in a rough voice that he didn't even recognize.

Blaine blinded up at him. "Suspenders?" he repeated.

Kurt nodded and pulled one of the straps up and let it go, making it fly back and snap against Blaine's body. He jumped in surprise.

"You like my…suspenders?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine," said Kurt in a heavy voice has he started to nibble on Blaine's earlobe. "There are two things that turn me on when it comes to clothing. Vests and suspenders. You, Blaine, make both look absolutely _delicious_."

Blaine seemed to left speechless by this declaration. Then Kurt did something particularly skillful with his tongue. "Holy crap, Kurt!" He breathed. Kurt couldn't help but giggle into his ear, his hot breath making Blaine get chills freaking everywhere.

Kurt had never reduced Blaine to such language. Ever. It was actually nice to know that he could.

Blaine finally got control of himself to hear this throaty giggle. He figured it was time to start contributing to this particularly hot make out session.

With that, Blaine hooked his left leg around Kurt's torso and pushed off the bed with his right, tumbling over so he was now on top of Kurt. Kurt made this insanely adorable squeak as he did so. Blaine chuckled and then attacked Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt actually didn't mind having the tables turned on him. Mostly because - oh dear lord, how could Blaine even do that with his tongue?

Kurt pulled at Blaine's suspenders. God, he looked good in them, but Kurt just wanted them off right now. Kurt was able to push both straps over Blaine's shoulder and he untangled his arms from them so the hung loosely from his pants.

Not good enough, thought Kurt hazily. Kurt pulled on the white shirt until he had successfully untucked it from the black jeans. Blaine helped him with the next part. He broke lip contact for almost a second and pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it away from them and onto the floor.

Blaine started on Kurt's shirt next. He unfastened the bowtie Kurt had decided on today, then started unbuttoning the shirt with surprising speed. Blaine pulled it open and Kurt arched his back enough to pull his arms out of the shirt that was also tossed to the side.

"Oh god Kurt, why?" Blaine kissed at his neck and started down his chest, but was stopped by the white tank top that Kurt had on. Blaine muttered something illegible about too many clothes.

"Just hurry," pleaded Kurt. "Oh - oh!"

Kurt didn't have any intelligent thought left in him as Blaine started to grind up against his obvious bulge.

"Oh my god," breathed Kurt. He clutched at Blaine's back for dear life. He couldn't stop himself. He was done. Over. Completely spent and it felt like he had just started. He had turned to complete goo under Blaine's touch in an embarrassing short time.

"That's okay," whispered Blaine, also surrendering to his needs. "Oh god, better than ok."

Blaine's muscles went out and falling on Kurt completely. God, Kurt loved the feeling of his weight on him. Even the sweat that clung to his chest was welcomed. Kurt could feel it soaking through his thin undershirt.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Blaine rolled off Kurt and rested beside him. Kurt attached himself to his side, casting an arm over Blaine's bare chest. Blaine slid an arm under Kurt's neck and he rested his head in the crook of his elbow.

"Kurt," said Blaine. "Remind me to wear either a vest or suspenders everyday."


	2. Hello Sweetie

**Yes, here is a second chapter - a sequel as it were! Someone gave me the idea that Blaine would start wearing suspenders all the time, just to get under Kurt's skin. I loved it and this is the result! Hope you like. **

**GLEE**

Kurt knew something was up very quickly. Blaine was acting entirely too happy for many days after the "Suspenders Incident" as Kurt had dubbed it. Honestly, Kurt was sure he had a goofy glow around him as well. It was the furthest they had ever gone before and it was so perfect.

Or course, they had missed the movie with Mercedes and her boyfriend. Kurt had tried to calm her down over the phone but that had been really hard when Blaine was doing everything possible to distract him as they laid in bed together.

But for Kurt, it didn't explain the level of…giddy-ness Blaine was giving off. He was just too happy.

Kurt was wondering what the heck was going on with him. He was walking down the hall in Dalton on his way to history when he heard his name being called. He looked up. Blaine was standing about ten feet away taking to Wes. He waved Kurt over and then did this thing. Something he never did.

His Dalton jacket was unbuttoned, which was unusual for him. He was always very…dapper when in uniform.

The other thing was that he put his hands on his hips and sorta…pushed his jacket back.

That's when Kurt knew what was up.

With his jacket pushed back, Kurt could see that Blaine was wearing a pair of red suspenders. Kurt stopped walking. His heartbeat quickened and oh my god he just wanted to attack Blaine.

Kurt took his eyes off the suspenders and looked at Blaine's face.

That bastard was smirking at him.

It was then that Kurt realized he was doing this on purpose. That tool had gone out and bought more suspenders (and Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that he probably got a few vests, too) just to make Kurt flustered.

It was working.

Kurt stormed up to Blaine, regaining use of his legs. "Hello, sweetie," said Blaine with an obnoxious grin.

"You bastard," hissed Kurt. "How could you?" Kurt was trying not to focus on the suspenders. They looked delicious on Blaine, paired with the already sexy Dalton uniform. His, uh, nether-regions were having other thoughts, though.

Wes looked between the couple. "Uh, are you guys like, having a lover's spat or something?"

"Yes."

"No."

Kurt had answered first, but Blaine answered "no" at the same time.

Wes looked at Kurt. "What did he do?"

"What makes you think that I did anything?" asked Blaine indignantly.

Kurt was turning red because he just couldn't stop thinking about pulling Blaine away from Wes and to his dorm by his suspender strap and then -

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head jerked to Wes, who was looking at him questioningly. Blaine looked pleased with himself. He knew what Kurt looked like when he was fantasying.

"Nothing, Wes." Kurt looked right at Blaine. "We will talk about this later."

"I'm counting on it," said Blaine, winking.

Kurt walked away as quickly his legs would carry him.

….

Because of Blaine and those damn suspenders, Kurt couldn't concentrate most of the day in classes. Thankfully, Blaine wasn't in any of Kurt's classes, so he didn't have to physically look at them, but the memory was still crystal clear.

Kurt was just glad there was no way to hook his thoughts up to a loud speaker.

All too soon, it was the end of the school day and time for Warblers practice. This would mean going to see Blaine and those suspenders.

Kurt pointedly ignored Blaine at the beginning of practice. They ran through a highly upbeat number a few times and Kurt didn't say a word to him. He also tried to avoid looking at him.

Then a few of the guys took of their jackets because of the excessive movement going on today before going through the number again.

Kurt watched, in horrifying and almost erotic slow-motion, as Blaine shrugged out of his jacket, putting it over a chair.

"Hey Blaine, I see you added something to the uniform today!" said a kid named Andrew. Kurt resisted the urge to lick his lips.

Blaine shrugged and straightened out the suspender, running his thumb up under the straps and -

Oh my god.

Kurt was gonna die. Right here, in Warbler's practice.

"What can I say," said Blaine. "I love me some suspenders." Then he looked over at Kurt and winked. "What do you think, Kurt? Do they look ok on me?"

That boy was asking for it.

Well then, thought Kurt, why didn't he give it to him?

Kurt marched right up to Blaine and pulled him by the suspender straps toward him in a heated lip lock. Kurt distantly heard the boys around them wolf whistle among other things.

Then Kurt had broken the kiss. Blaine was grinning goofily. "I guess that means I look good?" A few guys laughed. It was actually a rare scene to see Kurt and Blaine participating in public displays of affection. They were more personal than that.

"Shut up," demanded Kurt, pulling him into a kiss again. It was quickly over again. Kurt found himself pulling Blaine, by the straps, out of the room. Raucous calls from the Warblers followed them out and Kurt was dimly aware that Wes and David might be mad that he was taking the lead singer away from a practice, but then he didn't care.

Kurt and Blaine burst into Kurt's dorm room, thankfully a single so Kurt had no roommate, kissing and pulling at each other's clothes.

"So I'm guessing," said Blaine between kisses. "You're not actually mad at me."

"I'm furious," protested Kurt. "In a rage, actually. This is the maddest I've ever been."

"Be mad at me more often," moaned Blaine.

There was no more talking for a long time, just moans and hushed whispers. They had stumbled their way over to Kurt's bed and had fallen in it together, a messy tangle of Blaine's suspenders, which Kurt was trying to get off his body.

"You know," said Blaine as Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's neck. "I didn't actually think it would work on the first day?"

"First day?" asked Kurt, a little delirious.

"Of wearing suspenders. Seriously, I bought so many. I different colors. And vests," said Blaine.

"I knew it," whispered Kurt.

"And I thought I would just, you know, sexual frustrate you for a while and make you want to jump my bones again -"

"Like I don't already."

"But I'm glad to see it work on the first day." Blaine seemed very satisfied.

"You're such a whore, Blaine," said Kurt as he pulled at Blaine's pants zipper.

Blaine laughed tried to help Kurt with his pants. "Only with you, sweetie."

"Good," said Kurt, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Should I keep wearing the suspenders though?" asked Blaine. "And maybe the vests? Not with my uniform, but you know, casually?"

"Oh God yes," breathed Kurt into his ear. "We can't let them go to waste."

"Not at all," laughed Blaine, pulling Kurt closer to his body.

**FIN**

**Please review! **


	3. Vests, skin tight jeans and vnecks

**I was forced into doing another chapter. Mostly because of reviews of people suggesting things. The two most popular were Blaine in a vest and Kurt getting his revenge on Blaine, wearing something that Blaine found incredibly sexy. **

**And here you have it!**

**GLEE**

"I'm nervous," said Blaine as soon as Kurt opened the door to his dorm room. Kurt laughed as he shut the door behind him. He tightened his knee length blazer jacket and they started toward the parking lot.

"It will be fine," reassured Kurt.

"But these are your friends. What if they don't like me?"

"You've already met Mercedes and Finn," said Kurt. "They liked you."

"But this is a party full of your Glee club," said Blaine as they got in the car. "All of them."

"Oh Blaine," said Kurt, kissing his boyfriend's cheek before starting up the car. "You'll be just fine. They'll love you, just like I do."

They took turns with Lady Gaga and Katy Perry songs on the way over to Lima. When they were finally in town, Kurt pulled out directions to Santana's house, where the party was actually happening.

"Oh! I think that's it!" said Blaine, pointing to a rather large light blue house. There were already a lot of cars parked in the driveway and street. Kurt could hear booming music when he parked and turned off the car.

The couple made their way to the front door, holding hands. Kurt knocked. Not a moment later was the door pulled open by Mercedes and then Kurt was physically pulled in as well.

"My boy!" she exclaimed, hugging him close.

"Kurt!" squealed Tina, pulling him from Mercedes hands. Kurt could hear Blaine laughing from far away as he was passed from girl to girl, then finally to some of the guys, how did a "bro-hug."

Kurt finally made is way to Blaine's side, laughing. "I'm glad I was missed," he said. Then he cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is Blaine Anderson." Blaine awkwardly waved at the other teens.

"Finally we meet the boyfriend!" said Quinn with a small grin.

"He's cuter than I remembered from Sectionals," said Santana with a flirty wink at Blaine, which made him redden.

"Thank god you're finally getting laid, Hummel," said Puck, a firm hand hitting Kurt on the back.

"Excuse me!" squawked Kurt. Puck just laughed and threw an arm around Blaine.

"Come on buddy, me and the guys want to talk to you," he said, leading Blaine away from Kurt.

"You catch up with the girls, Kurt," said Mike, following after Puck and Blaine. "We have to interrogate your boyfriend. Make sure he's good enough."

Kurt was a little worried for Blaine, but decided to let it go. The frightened look on Blaine's face was pretty hilarious.

He slid out of his jacket and hung it up on a coat rack nearby. Santana, the ever giving hostess, offered him a beer. Kurt thought for a moment and decided that he would drink half a cup. He needed to drive later.

He sat on the couch next to Mercedes and Tina, catching them all up on what had been going on at Dalton. Of course, they wanted to also know every juicy detail with Blaine. Kurt's mind jumped to every "juice details" but decided to spare them. He told them he was a fantastic kisser, but besides that, his lips were sealed.

"Kurt Hummel, you're getting more action than anyone here, aren't you?" asked Mercedes, her eyebrows waggling suggestively. Then she paused. "Well, except for Santana and Puck."

"You go that right, sister," said Santana, completely proud of this fact. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Kurt, taking a dainty sip of his drink. Of course, he kinda had been, ever since Blaine had taken to wearing suspenders every single day.

"You ladies - and Kurt - want to start some karaoke?" asked Mike, peaking his head into the room. "We're making Blaine go first." He giggled madly and ran out of the room.

"Oh, I'm gonna want to see this," said Kurt, pushing up from the couch and hurrying after Mike. The others followed him.

When they got into the living room, Blaine was checking into a mic that was hooked up to the television. He nodded and sat it down for a second before shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it on the back of a chair.

And of course, Kurt's breath stopped.

No, he wasn't wearing suspenders. Kurt had almost gotten control of himself when he saw Blaine in suspenders. It was happen with such frequency, he had to, or risk wanting to jump him at lunch or something.

He wasn't prepared for Blaine wearing a tight, gold vest.

That was the other thing that drove Kurt crazy.

It was probably some sort of cruel joke that Mr. Shue's closet was 50% vests.

But Blaine…Blaine could pull of a vest almost better than he could suspenders.

Kurt wanted to pull off his vest. And shirt. And everything else.

Mercedes pushed him and they sat on the couch. Everyone was talking excitedly. Santana shut of the stereo and handed Blaine a CD case of karaoke songs. Blaine flipped through them for a few minutes and grinned when he found one he liked.

"Ok," he said, slipping the CD into the player. "This is extremely dorky but I adored this movie. Don't judge me." He laughed nervously and put his hand in his hair. He sent a anxious smile in Kurt's direction.

Kurt was sure he was going to explode.

He pushed play on the karaoke machine and the upbeat must began to play. He brought the mic to his mouth and began to sang as the lyrics drifted on the screen. "_Hey now, Hey now_."

Everyone in the room laughed. Kurt even chuckled pass his sexual frustration. He tried not to pay attention to the form fitting vest. Instead, he focused on the blast from the past song.

"_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright. When I see you smiling, I go, oh oh oh_." Blaine winked in Kurt's direction, making Kurt flush. Even in a friendly performance of karaoke, Blaine's voice was flaless. "I _would never want to miss this 'cause in my heart I know what this is."_

"_Hey now, This is what dreams are made of." _Finished Blaine, his voice fading.

Everyone laughed and whooped. "That was awesome, man."

"Thanks," he said. "Who's next?"

"Me!" exclaimed Rachel. Kurt wasn't surprised. Blaine smiled and took her place, which was leaning up against Kurt's legs, sitting on the floor. When Blaine sat down, Kurt put his hands through his curly hair, playing with it mindlessly.

A lot of others took turns when finally Santana said, "It's Kurt's turn!" Mercedes pushed Kurt off the couch and then Kurt started to think what he should sing… "But I'm picking what he's singing!"

"What?" asked Kurt, turning to Santana. She was already inserting a disc into the machine.

"No arguments. I've been looking forward to this," she said, shoving the mic into his hand, then skipping back to sit on Brittany's lap.

When the song started and the lyrics came up, Kurt shouted, "You've got to be kidding me!"

People laughed so much he missed the first few lyrics. Finally he just jumped in, because Blaine winked at him. "_Hey little girl take me off the shelf, 'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself. Once you browse through the whole selection shake those hips in my direction." _Kurt shook his hips without realizing it, laughing.

"_It's the ladies' choice. I'm the ladies' choice_," sang Kurt, his voice becoming a little deeper. "_The ladies' choice. I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice. I'm the ladies' choice!" _burst out Kurt, his last note powerful.

Everyone was clapping and laughing by the end of the song. "Thank you for that, Kurtie," said Santana sweetly.

"I will get you back," said Kurt, pointing the mic at her, his best "bitch-face" on.

It was around then that the pizza was delivered. All the guys attacked it, except for Blaine and Kurt who hung back. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand when everyone was distracted and dragged him down the hall and up the stairs.

"I would ask 'what are you doing?' But I already know," said Blaine. Snarky bitch, thought Kurt.

"You whore," said Kurt. "You're wearing a _vest_." Blaine laughed.

Kurt had opened one of the first doors he came across. It looked like it was probably Santana's room, but he decided he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of not using her bed to make out with his boyfriend on. Besides, this bed probably saw more action then that.

Kurt started kissing Blaine wildly. After a few minutes, he broke away, breathing heavily. "You know, maybe this isn't a good idea…" All his friends were just down stairs. They could walk in at any moment and were bound to notice he and Blaine weren't there soon.

"Oh no you don't," growled Blaine, pulling him closer. "You might be going gaga over my vest, but I'm practically losing my mind because of these jeans." Blaine cupped Kurt's butt through the very tight fabric of his jeans. They were some jeans that Kurt almost had to sew himself into.

"And," said Blaine, bringing on hand up to Kurt's neck and traced down his collar bone. "You're wearing a v-neck. A very deep v-neck." Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's collar bone and Kurt knew he was done for. "Is it weird that I find your neck strangely attractive?"

"Oh," breathed Kurt has Blaine's lips worked their magic. Kurt's mind was starting to get foggy. It was hard to think of words to say. And how to arrange those words in the right order. "In that case…"

Kurt pushed Blaine back onto Santana's bed, falling on top of him. He started unbuttoning Blaine's vest with shaking hands. Blaine was sliding his hands, which were shockingly cold, up Kurt's shirt. Never breaking lip contact, Blaine rolled them over so he was above Kurt. Kurt moaned as Blaine broke away from Kurt's lips and back to his neck again.

"Oh, my god," breathed Kurt. His nails dug into Blaine's back. Blaine was grinding up against him, and in these jeans, oh lord, in these jeans…

"Hmm, I love you," breathed Blaine after working his way up his neck and to his ear.

"I love you," whispered Kurt back, looking up at Blaine with a goofy smile.

It was the first time they had said that to each other.

Blaine was back, kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt could only try to remember to breathe and moan under Blaine. "Don't stop," whimpered Kurt.

"Oh, please stop," said a voice that was not Blaine's. Or Kurt's.

The sound of Santana's voice made Blaine jump and roll off the bed, falling to the ground. Kurt had sat up, pulling down his shirt. Standing in the door way was Santana, a frown on her face, as well as half the Glee club.

Brittany was at Santana's elbow, a small smile on her face. "Looks like you've gotten better at kissing since we made out, Kurt," she said, giggling.

Beside Brittany was Puck and Mercedes. "Get some," said Puck and Mercedes high fived her.

Finn was behind them all, his head floating above them. "If I tell mom and Burt, he's never gonna stay over again!"

"Then don't tell," said Kurt through clenched teeth, trying to fix his hair.

Blaine was getting up off the ground and frantically buttoning his vest over his black shirt. "Uh, dude?" Puck pointed to his jeans. Blaine looked down and blushed, zipping up his jeans and buttoning those, too.

Oh, when had he unzipped that? Thought Kurt.

"And why did you choose my bed to get your gay love on?" asked Santana, arms crossed.

Kurt stood up off the bed and tried his best to not look embarrassed. He held his head high and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I told you I'd get you back, Lopez," sniffed Kurt and smirk on his face. Then he and Blaine made their way through the door and down the stairs as quickly as possible.

…..

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
